exgalaxiafandomcom-20200213-history
Canon Story//Ambush
Admiral Markuson stood on the bridge of his ship. He watched as black and white ships tore each other apart, volleys of lasers and missiles flying back and forth through space. The war seemed pointless to him. But he went to a miltary academy, not a politics school. The political side of the war made no sense to him. “Sir, enemy reinforcements just arrived.” sighed Micha, the bridge officer. Her fingers danced across control panels and her eyes darted across screens. “Three cruiser class, five fighter class, and 1 destroyer class.” She let out another sigh. An officer burst onto the bridge, gasping for breath. “Sir, scans indicate general Callaghan is on that destroyer,” He said, gasping for breath. “General Callaghan. As in the most successful Black Democracy general general Callaghan?” Questioned Markuson. “Yes” replied the officer, still panting. “Micha, get me captain Tyhro.“ Ordered Markuson. Tyhro’s ship shuddered as a missile exploded of its bow. He stared at a hologram of Markuson in disbelief. “THE general Callaghan. We’ve got to take him down.” Markuson smiled. “That’s why I called you. You’re the best spotter in my the fleet. If you can mark his ship, our cruisers’ artillery will tear him to shreds. I know if anyone can do it, you can.” Tyhro barked some orders to his crew then turned back to the hologram. “Consider it done sir.” Tyhro sat down in his chair. ”Accelerate to max speed, divert full power to shields, get ready to cloak on my mark” He ordered. On his screen, there was a real-time simulation of his ship. He saw his crew running to their stations. He saw the pilot sitting down in his chair, and braced for the acceleration. Even after preparing himself, he felt the force of it. He saw his crew stumble, but they knew how to keep their footing. On the screen, the destroyer appeared. As the sensors started scanning the ship, he knew what came next. And so did the captain of the other ship. The ships danced through space firing lasers and missiles at one another. Tyhro‘s screen lit up. They had a lock on the ship. He transmitted the coordinates to the fleet, and saw hundreds of artillery cannons light up. As the shells tore the ship to bits, Tyhro saw a shuttle fleeing from the destrover amidst the explosions and debris. “Shoot ‘em down.” He ordered, and a missile flew straight into the shuttle’s engines. Markuson saw the whole thing unfold. ”How was I so stupid?” he thought to himself, “of course there was escape craft on his ship.” He turned to Micha. “Get me general Lilac.” He told her. Lilac quickly gathered as many troops as she could and boarded a shuttle. They followed the trajectory of the damaged ship to the surface of a nearby desert moon. “Attention everyone!” Yelled Lilac. All 15 troopers turned and faced her. “The crash site is just over that sand dune. We need to move out now before they have a chance to escape.“ She explained, “Move out!” The soldiers all chorused a “Yes sir!”, and the squad took of up the sand dune. Lilac quickly told the pilot to return with reinforcements ASAP, and ran after her troops. Callaghan stumbled out of the crashed ship. 2 pilots, one with a smashed helmet, and an elite guard followed. “Where on Macksith are we?” Asked one pilot. “Actually, we’re on the first moon of Helenia.” Replied the second. Callaghan snickered, but stopped when he saw what was coming down the sand dune ahead. “Flak!” He yelled. He picked up his rifle, and took aim. He thought about how stupid it was that the White Republic‘s troops didn’t wear helmets. Only heavy soldiers did. “They have no protection from debris of stray shots in battle, and no protection from this.” He muttered. ”Man down!” Yelled commander Mikgael. The squad returned fire. The hole in Petra’s head still sizzled from the heat of the laser. The 4 they were firing at quickly saw how outgunned they were and dropped their guns. 2 troopers tied their hands behind their backs as Lilac walked forwards. “So you’re the infamous general Callaghan” She said. “Remove the ’in’.” He replied. She slapped him. By the time he tried to lash back 14 rifles were pointed at his head. The pilot with the smashed helmet grinned slightly. “What’s so funny?” Asked sergeant Haelie. “Behind you.” Replied the pilot. She turned and saw a Black Democracy shuttle racing towards them, guns fully charged. “Scatter!” She yelled. The last thing Lilac remembered was a stun bomb being dropped from the escaping shuttle. Then it went black. Governor Niamh‘s speeder raced across the sand. When she heard Lilac had been ambushed, she gathered as many troops as she could and left for the moon. She was flanked by two medical Corp troopers, and two defence Corp troopers. Many more were in the shuttles flying behind her. Unlike their military counterparts, the militia troopers had coloured markings, red for medical and green for defence, and they wore helmets. The shuttles set down around the group and troopers burst out of them. A squad of green ones rushed inside the crashed ship, and dragged out one barely alive elite guard. Red troopers swarmed over the unconscious soldiers, doing everything the could to awaken them. Niamh walked over to where Lilac was lying. She sat there and waited. Lilac coughed and begun to sit up. “Rest.” Niamh told her. “It’s good to see you again Niamh.” Said Lilac weakly. “It’s great to see you too, Lilac.” Said Niamh, “But the circumstances could have been better.” Lilac laid down and closed her eyes. “Thanks for saving us. If it wasn’t for you my troops and I would’ve died” She told Niamh, “But how’s the battle in space?” She asked. “The Black Democracy are in full retreat” Niamh told her, smiling, “Now let’s get you to a medical frigate.”